Computer Geniuses and Love
by ever Blue
Summary: My frist fanfic. Izzy/Yolei it has some kisses and a little swearing


I don't own Digamon or any of the characters.

" = talking ' = tought 

Yolei and I had been friend for a long time she was about a year younger than me but we could talk about computer a stuff like that. About a a year she got a digavise and now we can about every thing together but lately we have not been talking alot and I have this feeling when she is around me and I think for the first time I am falling in love. But how am I going to tell her if she keeps on avoding me all the time? And does she feel the same way.

**************************************************************************** 

Yolei was writing in her dairy and thinking why do I feel this way when ever I get within five feet of Izzy I feel like there is million of butterflies in my stomach. If I keep on avoding him he will think I hate him. I love Izzy she wrote in her dairy with out even thinking. She loved down and saw what she had writen and she said outloud "I am falling in love with Izzy. He will never like me in that way. 

Bing Bong Bing Bong

"Yolei, Izzy is hear to see you. So come down stairs."

She looked in the mirror and walk down the stairs. Izzy was waiting on the sofa." Hi Izzy whats up." "I came over hear to see if you wanted to go shopping to get you the laptop you said you were going to buy?" "Ok but I have to tell my Mom I am going out with you." They both turned red. " I mean were going computer shoppng." ' Hopefully he did not heaar my mistake''Maybe she likes me after all.' "Izzy my Mom said it was ok. Lets go."

With that they let. They started to walk to the computer store and Izzy asked. "Yolei why have you been avoding me lately?" "We are get older and you have High school and I am in Junior High." So what does that have to do wtih anything?" "i don't but I missed you alot." "Where still friend right?" "Yeah I wouldn't ever stop being your friend."

They were o busy talking they did not know that they where at the store intel the were at the door."So now to shopping for a new laptop." They looked every were but Izzy couldn't take his eyes off Yolei.' She is so beautiful' "Izzy what do you think should I get a Packerdbell or a IBM compatable?" "Izzy earth to IZZY are you there?" "What?" "Are you going to pay attention to way I am saying to you this time?" "Yes sorry about that Yolei." "OK "Izzy what do you think should I get a Packerdbell or a IBM compatable?" " I would go with um the Packardbell. They last alot longer very had mine sence I first enter the digital world." "Ok I think I am going to go with the purple and white packerdbell it looks a lot like your." "It is so cool." Then she found Izzy staring at her with his beutiful eyes. Then there eyes looked on to each other and thee was a force pulling them together. They got a little closer and then someone paged them. "We have to pay for the laptop then leave. Because the didital worl needs our help." They payed for the computer and ran to the school.

When they finally got to the school Izzy told Yolei to download a specail program on her computer that could indentify and digamon she needed to know about. They were the first one to arrive. They talk and waited for the new and old digadestince to arrive. The whole group was ready to go in five minutes flat. No one knew what was going on. "Ok is everyone ready to go this is one of the largest problem right now is that we don't know what is wrong." " I think the most important thing to do right now is to find out what is wrong." Yolei stated quickly to everyone."Ok let get going." Izzy said "Digaport open" T.K snapped

********************************************************************************** 

Soon they all were in the Digital World the first to digamon seen were Patamon and Gatomon.They jumped into T.K and Kari open arm."Hi you to whats up." They were all wondering what was the matter." "Nothing big at all in the last two day."Gatomon answered "So why are asking us you should ask Izzy and Yolei." "Patamon they look surpised they don't know what happened between Hawkmon and Tentomon." At the same time all the other digamon were coming "What happened to them?" "Nothing the question should be what happened between them?" "For a week now they have not said a word to anyone we called all of you so you could bring Izzy and Yolei hear to talk to them." "I quess we could try to talk to them but there not to happy with Izzy right now." "WHy is that Izzy?" "Last week they got Yolei and I lost in a forest and the started to yell. So I told them to stop acting like married digamon." "We know you were only jokig Izzy." They had not know Tentomon was right behind them. "We are no mad at you we are made at each." Then others left all but Izzy, Yolei,Hawkmon, and Tentomon.

They started to talk to each other. "Why are you made at each other anyway. "It is because Hawkomon is avoding me." "That is my problem" "Yolei why is that your problem." "Because I stopped talking to you because I was scaresd to tell you." "Tell me what Yolei?" After that Yolei started to cry and ran away and then Izzy started to run after her. They ran and ran intel they were in a mouth of a cave and Izzy ran up next to her. They there wa a cracking sound and lots of rocks covered the mouth of the cave. Tentamon and Hawkomon saw the whole thing.

Hawkomon and Tentomon were so scared they couldn't do this by them selves. They needed help they had to save Izzy and Yolei."We have to get to the group fast Tentomon.They could die in there we have to work together frist we have to fly to tell the group what has happened."Hawkomon cried "OK lets go and get the rest of the group to help."They started to fly to the group.

*************************************************************************************** 

In the cave the rock came down right in front of the Yolei fainted. Izzy walked over top her to see if she was ok. He touched her neck to find a pluse.'There a pluse thank god.She is not died. Then Yolei work put to find Izzy looking down "Are you ok Yolei?" You fainted when the rock slide came." "I think I am ok" "My ankle hurt a little other than that I am fine. Could you please help me up Izzy." "OK" He gave her a hand up then she started to fall I guess I hurt my ankle a little worse than I first said." Then she saw that Izzy was still holding.'Maybe I should kiss him. No don't go there girl you don't want to ruin your friend ship.' At the same time Izzy was thinking 'You should kiss her right now you are holding her and she is not pulling a way from me. No I don't want to hurt her or ruin our friendship.

********************************************************************************************** 

At the same time Tentomon and Hawkmon were flying as fast as the could go get to the rest of the group. When they finally found they they drop done as fast as they could to the group.They ran up to Joe and try to tell him he was the closest thing to a doctor. "Calm down you to and tell me what wrong?" "Izzy..and Yolei are hurt."Tentomon said "They maybe but we could not tell tey are stuck in a cave and can't get out "Ok let go tell everyone else I know were they are."

They got to the rest of the group.Joe yell" Hurry Izzy and Yolei are stuck in a cave and could be hurt.They grab there stuff and started to run after Tentomon and Hawkmon. They ran all the way to the cave. They then found that the rock could not be move they were to big and if they were move the cave would claps on Izzy and Yolei. "Cody we have to dig under the cave. Use Digmon." Matt said."Ok but it will take a two days to dig them out of there no matter how many people and digamon we have to help." "Armidillomon armor digavolve to Digmon

************************************************************************************************ 

When Izzy and Yolei relized that the were in each others arm they spit apart and sat down. "Yolei when you said the problem between Tentomon and Hawkomon was all your fault what did you mean by that and why did you run away for me?" "I um ran away because of the link between Hawkomon and me. I hate make her do something because of my feeling." " What do you mean because of your feeling and what are they?" "Izzy I can't tell you because both of us would loose our friendship and your friendship is the best one I have at this point of time." "Yolei I thought we are best friends why won't you tell me what is wrong and I can help you."

"You are my problem Izzy that's my problem ok now you know everyone can see it. Why can't you I thought you were a genus." Izzy was taken back by what she had said did she just say 'she hates me I can't believe she hate me.' Then she started to cry so had that everyone out side could hear hear." I can't belive you hate me." Izzy screamed at Yolei "You are my best friend and you hate me."

*********************************************************************************************** 

At the same time as Izzy and Yolei started to yell they knew they were all right but they were wonder why they were so made at each other. "Tentomon what happened before they got trapped?" Kari asked "Hawkomon and I were talking to Izzy and Yolei and she mumble sometime then Izzy asked what she had said and she ran fast than when we ran from the evil digital emporer. She was so up set."Tentomon look at Hawkamon " Yolei has had a tought time latly she is so derpress that she does not talk about anyone but Izzy she has not said more than twenty word to me in the last week has she talk to any of you guy latly. "No" everyone said at the same time."Back to work every one."

******************************************************************************************************* 

Back at the cave Yolei fell to the ground in tries she tried to hide the from Izzy but he saw what was happening and went over to talk to her "I don't hate you Izzy I think never mind." "No Yolei you have to tell someone whats wrong I came to your house because your mother want me to talk to because yoyu don't talk to any one any more and you have been cring all the time but you willn't tell anyone what is wrong. I can't tell anyone no even you ok." This time Izzypulled into a hug and she started to hit his chest."No NO I xcantell you If I do I am going to get hurt like to year ago." She stopped and Izzy ruded her back then she stoped crying and said" I sorry I hit you did I hurt you Izzy?" She looked at him and he answer I am fine are you ok." "NO" "Tell me what the matter." "I am in love but I am afraid about how to tell him." "Ok What is his name?" "I am in love with a cute, funny, understanding, kind, computer genus named Izzy." "How did you say?" 'Is she really in love with he did I hit my head." "I am in love with you Izzy.

Izzy stared into Yolei eyes and truely saw love in her eyes and that made him so happy with that Izzy started to bring his head and lip closer and closer than they bumped noses and then Izzy said "I think we sould try that again. I love you too Yolei." Then they both shared there frist kiss.

****************************************************************************************************************** 

"Ok everyone we have about to hour before the cave will collapes and kill them. We need to work alot hard now or someone might die today." Sora said trying to stay as calm as possible at this time. "Ok but if I break a nail I will kill them both when we get out." They started to work as have and as fast as they could T.K was starting to worry about both Izzy and Yolei they both did not like to talk when they were made and if they staryed to yell at each other that was not a good sign at all they were probaly were about to kill each other right now. "What do you think they are doing in there you guys?" They Hawkmon said somthing surpised all of they " They are problaby about to kill each other. They have not been doing so well latly." " I wonder why they are so upset?"said Joe "Do you to know?"asked Mimi With that both Tentomon and Hawkmon said no and turned five pecent redder than anyone has see then in a long long time

Then Tentomon said what the problem was " They have not been get a long ever sence Izzy got a cyber girlfriend about a week ago." Then Hawkmon did something. She took out a mallet and hit Tentomon over the head." "Why did you tell me he had a girlfriend you dolt." " I did think it was important and I thought you all redy knew." "We have to hurry and get Izzy out of there before Yolei kills him for not tell her he had a girlfriend" At this point all the girls said " Were going to help Yolei kill him.He did not tll us eather. Did he tell you guys?" The guys turned pale and started to run off but the grils graded there shirts and they found out that all the girls new.

**************************************************************************************************************************** 

Back at in the cave Yolei and Izzy were make-out like there was no tommorrow. Then they heard a loud niose and jump apart "We are not going to tell anyone right Izzy. We'll tell them latter when we are ready to tell them o.k?" " That sounds very understandable it is fine with me. We'll tell them when we are ready to ok." "Let's act normal ok." At that same moment Digmon entered the cave and they put on an act and a computer program. "let's get out of hear before this place collapes on all of us!" They all clamed out to see the hole group.

Are you two alright?" "I am ok but Yolei twisted her ankle." Joe ran over and started to look at Yolei leg. "Your going to be fine you only twisted your leg alittle but you should not be walking one it for a few hour." "I fly her bvack to the camp site.' "Didiarmor energise." Hawkmon digivolved and took her to the camp site and put her near the camp fire it was starting to get dark and the group were almost there. 

At the same time the group was talking and Davis asked "What were doing in there anyway?" Izzy was so surprised by the question that he tripped and rolled all the way downt the hill. Izzy got up and brush himself off. And started to walk to the camp site. "So what were you to doing in there any way?" "We um were talked about the laptop she got with me today." "Did you have a good time Izzy?" Tai asked with a smart ass smile on. "Yeah I guess so. It was alright."They were at the camp fire five minutes after that.

Then all sat down at the camp far T.K sat next to Kari then Davis, then Cody,Matt,Mimi,Tai,Sora,Izzy and then Yolei. For the frist time they were all happy the way they were. "So Izzy the girls want to ask you something abot that girl you meet on the internet last week." "Yeah the guys told us you have a cyber girlfriend." Izzy turned whiter than a ghost and Yolei look at Izzy and did something no one but Izzy would think she would do she started to cry and then she slapped his so hard that it left i=an imprint of her hand on this face then she. Got up and said "Izzy go to hell you son of a bitch I can not believe you lied to me. I am leave don't follow me. I can't believe you would say you loved me but you were going out with some else the whole time. I HATE YOU."

Everyone look at Izzy. "Yolei wait and let me tell you the whole story plase don't do any thing rash." "I am not doing any thing rash. I loved you and I knew you would break my heart I can't believe you could do something so horrible. I thought we were friend and more but I guess you don't care about me at all." With that Yolei grabed Hawkmon and left. Every one was staring at Izzy. "Stop it now you guys I have to go get Yolei now before she does something stupid." "No you are not going after Izzy we are the closest things she has to a sisters here." Mimi said. "Plus this is all your fault any way." Sora snapped with that Sora and Mimi left to find Yolei.

"Could you please tell me what happened between you to I could help to find out the whole story before we do any thing else." Joe asked " It all started when Yolei and I were talking and then she said something about the link between her and Hawkmon and ran off crying hard she finally stop inside the cave.Then the rock covered the enterance. Yolei then fainted and I went over to her she had her ankle hurt and asked me for a hand. When she got up her ankle gave out on her and she feel into my arm. After a while I started to talk to her and she told me that she had a big problem when I asked her way problem was she started to yell at me saying that I was her problem they she started to beat on my cheast and told me alot how she was feeling then we ended up in a huge lip-lock and after about twenty minutes of kissing you guy came and I promises not to tell any about it until we were ready.

************************************************************************************* 

Kari was behind Mimi and Sora. "Do you think we missed a big part of what happened between Izzy and Yolei?"Mimi asked then turned to Kari. Do you know what is going on Kari?" "Sorry girls I have no idea what is going on with Yolei she has be sad alot. You can tell she is really bad just looking at her thought." "Yeah I know som thng not right."Sora stated. "Lets find Yolei and talk to her about it and see if we girl can help her. You with me?" "Yeah."

************************************************************************************* 

Yolei started to mumble something under her breath then started to cry so loud that it hurt Hawkmon ears. "What the matter Yolei? You can tell me." "I have been doing every thing wrong and I have a plan to stop it. All I need is a sheet off paper and a penil and a razor blade. And then I can stop this hurt inside me." "What are you going to do Yolei you are scaring me so stop talking like that ok." "I am going to put a stop to all this pain with my adoption, my family that I don't have, and with Izzy." 

************************************************************************************** 

What will happen if Hawkmon does not get help in time? What will Izzy do now? Find out by reading Computer and Love Part 2.

By: 4ever blue


End file.
